The Life She Knew It was Nothing at All
by DarkAAlex
Summary: This is a story about a girl. A girl that Tim knows, a girl that he cares about. This is her life story. This is the beginning story (very beginning) of The Unforgettable Saturday.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND NCIS**  
**BUT I DO OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS**

~Prologue~

*Friday 2:48pm*

"Alex, honey. Wake up, we're here." Her mother said.

Alex moaned and groaned as she slowly woke up. Her father just pulled the car in the driveway of their new home in Tacoma, Washington. She got out of the car with ease and looked the house she would be living in for who knows how long. She turned to face the street and caught a glimpse of a little girl her age looking out the window. Alex gave a wave to the curious girl and then turned toward the entrance of the house, not even caring if she waved back.

*Monday 8:05am*

"Hey, Alex, you ready for school?" Her mother asked as Alex sat down.

All she did was nod her head and ate her pop tart.

"You excited for the first day?" Her mother asked again.

Alex shook her head and continued to eat her pop tart.

"Alex, talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Before her mother said another word Alex heard the bus pulling up. She quickly dropped from her chair and started to run for the bus to avoid any other conversation that her mother might try to bring up.

-Kinderheart Learning Center-

"Class, we have a new student today. This is Alex." Mrs. Karp said.

"Hi Alex." The class says.

"Alex, you can go and sit next to Karyssa and Timothy."

Alex made her way to her desk only to hide her face as she cried silently.

*1 month later*

"Thank you for seeing me Mr. & Mrs. Strong." Mrs. Karp said, as she took a sit at her desk.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mr. Strong asked, taking a sit next to his wife.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Karyssa walked into the room, "Mrs. Karp?"

"Yes Karyssa?" She asked almost annoyed.

"Why is Alex not talking?" She asked, "Why does she have to be such an idiot?!" She yelled, storming out into the hall way.

Alex was pacing in the hall, waiting for her parents so she could go home, until Karyssa charged at her saying, "You've been here for a month, but you still haven't said anything! Do you think you're better than us? Well… do ya?!" Karyssa yelled.

Alex's parents and Mrs. Karp lunged for the door, while Tim walked out of the bathroom and started walking back to the playground.

"Hey you, idiot boy! Help me out here. I didn't do anything, yet your "girlfriend" here is yelling at me like she's that who's best friend was killed by her dad!" I yelled running out of the school, into the parking lot, trying to get in the car but the tears blurring my vision made me run into the car door. Also didn't help that Karyssa chased after me only to be laughing her head off.

This would be how it all stated… The start of the worst friendship possible.


	2. Chapter 1

_I don't have much to say except that thanks for reading this and I hope you get a good laugh!_

*June 10,2014 Nordstrom*

"So, why are WE here, without our parent, again?" Tim asked, in the stall to my right.

"One, our parents are working. Two, graduation is in 3 days and, according to Ryssa, we need new outfits." I said as I walked out of the middle stall, walking to the mirror to check out black slacks and burgundy top.

"Seriously Tim? You don't get anything." Ryssa said, walking out of the left stall, "Al, how do I look?"

"Looking good Ryssa." I said as the struck a pose in her slim green dress. "How about me?"

"You look hot." She said as Tim walked out of the stall in his white Tuxedo.

"Okay. I think I'm going back to-"

"No! Come here." I said pulling Tim toward the mirror, "Looking good Timmy."

Tim looks at me with a confused look, managing to say, "Thanks… Al."

"Welcome Timm- Tim." I blushed as I started to make my way back to the stall.

"Gee-man! Looking HOT." Ryssa said.

Tim looks at Ryssa and says, "Wait, what?"

"I'm kidding, yeesh, you need to chill." She said making her way back to the stall.

"I heard that!" I yelled.

"Seriously Al, if I wanted to poach on your territory I would have done it a long time ago, and believe me, I would have been shot down." Ryssa said loud enough for Tim to hear.

"Since when am I Al's territory?" Tim asked.

"Tim, you've been her territory since we were 7." Ryssa replied.

We walked out of the stalls and made our way to the register.

"How does that work?" Tim asked still lost.

As soon as Ryssa and I checked out we faced Tim, looked back at each other, then Tim again and said, "It's a girl thing." And started walking toward my car.

Tim, still standing at the register, confused as ever, "I still don't get it."

*June 13, 2014 After Party, at the Seville's house.*

"Hey, Alex! Where's the beer?" Some random guy asked.

"If anyone is getting alcohol it'll be the adults, and you will be carded." My father said standing behind him.

"Right." The guy said, leaving the party to get alcohol elsewhere.

"So-"

"How's college Dave?" I asked (David, 19 years old, does college online, and is my older-foster-brother).

"Same old, same old." He said.

Ryssa pushes her fingers at my side whispering boom. I jumped, turning around saying, "Ryssa! Why'd you do that?"

"You don't remember?"

"Oh, how could I forget? You got me in trouble for it."

"It's not my fault that the fireworks went off as you walked in.

"Not my fault? You set them to go off when the door opened!"

"Well, it was your idea."

"I wasn't being serious!"

"Whoo, time-out. You, Alexandria Seville, pulled a prank without even doing so?" David smirked.

"Yeah, I guess. But anyway, it's your fault that you tackled me, sniffed and shouted BOMB before it went off!" I paused slightly," How did you not get in trouble for that?!"

"You forget, I never get in trouble." Ryssa smirked.

"You're a psycho, you realize that?" David asked, obviously unsure of the sanity of the person he was talking to.

"Yeah, if All wasn't there I'd probably be married to a guy I randomly got drunk with," Ryssa linking her arm in mine, "Thankfully, I'd never do that in front of her."

David looked at Ryssa, then at me back at Ryssa, then back at me saying, "Al… I knew you were good but… Not like that."

I looked at Ryssa then to David, then back at Ryssa to see her hiding her laughter, "I really hate you."

"You know, you keep saying that but still you haven't left me."

"So wait? You two really are a… Thing?" He asked weirded out.

"NO!" I almost punched him for think about it, "Ryssa, it's not funny!"

"It's about as funny as the time I convinced you to get that tattoo on your-"

"Shut up."

"What is this about a tattoo? Does Dad know?" David asked.

"Yeah it's a butterfly, and she was high on marker." Ryssa commented.

"You can get high on marker?" David asked as Ryssa pulled out a marker and shoved it under his nose," Yep, that answers that. So, um, where's this tattoo?"

"Ryssa. Don't. You. Dare."

"Well, she was really high and –"

"Ryssa. Stop."

"It was on her…" Ryssa said as I gave her a strong glare, "You know… Never mind."

"Please." Ryssa immediately looked away from David's large, pleading eyes.

"TimGee! Help me!"

"You're on your-" Tim started to say only to be interrupted.

"For 13 years we've been friends I have never once asked for one thing."

"That's not-"

"Name one time."

"… Fine." He said walking over.

"Hey, what are you- Timothy!" I grunted as Tim grabbed me.

"Why am I helping again?" Tim asked.

"You don't want to know." I said glaring at Ryssa.

"What is going on here?" Mom asked as Tim let me go.

"Nothing, just a very creative conversation." I said, hoping she'd buy it.

"I'll let it slide for today. But next time-"

"Got it, thanks Mom."

As my mom walked away I hear David say, "Really? That's funny."

I turned around and realized that she had just told David, the brother I would tell just about anything too, almost anything.

"I oughta kill you."

"What? It's not like you show off your thighs anyway." Ryssa said.

"My thigh- Right, my thighs. Why would I do a thing like that." I said giving Ryssa the 'really' look.

"Al, you should get some bubbles started for after the party." Ryssa said.

"I'll just leave." David said going to get some punch.

"Really?"

"What? You didn't think I'd really tell him?"

"At this point, I'm not sure what to think."

"Okay, what did I miss?" Tim asked.

"A lot." Ryssa and I managed to say.

_**Worst friendship ever right? It's going to get better, just wait and see. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

-5 Guys-

"I have to hand it to you A, you did pretty good with your graduation party." David said drinking his soda, "Maybe even better than mine."

"Really? Cool, but it wasn't just my party. It was Tim's and Ryssa's too."

"Yeah, or did you forget that I was there?" Ryssa said putting her around my neck.

"Nooo, I remember you, Psycho." David said under his breath, "Where's is Tim anyway."

"He's at-"

"Your house to as Mr. Strong, aka your Dad, to marry Alex." Ryssa said finishing my sentence.

I wanted to say something but… I didn't know what. All I could think about was Tim asking me to be his wife. That would be… Well, awesome, I mean, me, Mrs. Alexandria Strong-McGee. He has the perfect color of blue eyes, that nice shiny blonde hair, he also-

"Al! Wake up. I was only kidding, jeez. You guys take things so seriously." Ryssa said waving hers arms across my face.

"This is why I don't hang out with you two. You're crazy." David said, taking a bit of his hamburger.

"Yet here you are, having lunch with us. Again. For the 4th time too." I said giving him a glare.

"Hey, I need to make sure that you two don't do anything… Weird."

"You do realize that she was kidding, right? She did that on purpose!" I said getting tired of the jokes.

"She was only kidding? But you were so-"

"Guys! Guys!" Tim shouted storming though the door.

"Here comes your lover boy." Ryssa whispered, "What's up TimGee?"

"College letters came in." Tim said handing them to us.

I opened mine and it read:

**Dear Miss Alexandria Strong,  
I am sorry to inform you that you will not be making it into the school this year. We wish you…**

That was as far as I read. Who wouldn't want a girl with major talent, and could possible win many concert worthy rewards/trophies.

"Yes, I got in." Tim practically screamed like a girl.

"Me too, we should celebrate." Ryssa said jumping up and down.

"Wait, we don't even know If Al made it." Tim said.

"Want me to read it?" David asked, realizing that I haven't lifted my head form the paper.

"What?" I looked into his eyes, "No, I uh… I'm just shocked that I made it that's all." I lied.

"Great! I have to go, I'll pick you up at Al's house around 6." Tim said heading for the door.

"Okay." We shouted back.

"_Great, now what am I going to do?" _

**-6 o'clock-**

"Where are we going?" Tim asked as Ryssa and I got into his car.

"I don't care." I said.

"How about Dairy Queen?" Ryssa suggested.

"Al?" Tim asked.

"Don't care." I said not paying attention to what was being said.

"Dairy Queen it is."

**-Dairy Queen-**

"Al, are you okay?" Ryssa asked as I sat down with my ice cream.

"Mmm? I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You didn't say anything the entire ride here."

"She's right, you don't seem to be yourself Al." Tim agreed.

"It's been a long day, I'm tired, but other than that I'm fine."

"Okay. What college you going to Ryssa?" Tim asked changing the subject.

"University of Washington, how about you?"

"A college in New York."

"Why New York?" I asked.

"It's has a good computer program and something else I might want to check out. You guys can still call and text me you know."

"We know that Tim, but that doesn't mean she'll like it. So, what college are you going to Al."

"A college in Virginia or New York. I really don't remember."

"That far?" Ryssa asked.

"It's just as far away as Tim will be." I snapped.

"What's your problem?"

"Didn't I just say that I was tired? Or did you miss that memo?"

"I'm sorry that it's that time of month."

"What time?" Tim asked glancing at his watch.

"Don't you have a sister?" I asked.

"Hey, leave him alone. It's not like it's his fault that you covered his ears whenever a girl talked about it." Ryssa said storming off, "I thought you trusted me."

A shock ran through my body but I shook it off, knowing that she would never have said that.

**-At home-**

I walked into the house, slamming the door.

"Alexandria Merie, what has gotten into you? You do realize that your sister is sleeping." Mom said coming from the living room.

"Nothing." I started climbing the stairs as Dad walked out of his study.

"Didn't sound like nothing, what's wrong?"

"Besides that fact that I moved here? Nothing!"

"You know why you had to move, now give me a real or better reason than that."

I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at my parents standing in the entrance and said, "Carla was one of my best friends! We we're going to start a record of our own when we were old enough. For the past 9 years, that's all I've been thinking about. Once I move out, I'm gone. I won't be bothered by anyone again!" I left for my room slamming the door and crying myself to sleep.

**-Next day-**

"Al open the door or I will break it down!" I heard Ryssa yell.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Ryssa! Give me back my sledge hammer!" David yelled in the distance.

I heard a crash as if Ryssa set a bobby trap for David, who let out a string of cuss words. Suddenly, my solid oak door, cracked. Pieces flew towards me, I ducked to the other side of my bed away from my door handle now sticking out of my wall. I stood up to see Ryssa in the door way with David's sledge hammer on the ground at her feet. David finally made his way to my now destroyed, looks like a tornado hit – room. "Looks like there won't be an privacy will be happening here anytime soon." He said taking his sledge hammer.

"What the- Ryssa! Get out!"

"Not 'til yu go downstairs and tell Tim that you're NOT GOING."

"NO!" I said quite surprised to see no one come up.

"Then I will."

"Go ahead!"

Ryssa stood there, shocked by my response. If I didn't know better, she probably would have thrown the sledge hammer at me. Guess I should thank David for that later. I what thoughts were going through her head right now. She had an expression that I've never seen on her before, as if I hurt her without evening trying. Then Ryssa walked down the stairs, as David still stood by my door, well… What's left of it anyway.

After a while David said, "you're just going to sit there and mope? Two of your best friends are down stairs trying to help, and all you're doing is pushing them away."

"I never asked them to help in the first place."

"No, but mom did." He said then going down stairs.

I sat on my bed looking out the window.

"I like what you've done with the place, very sharp."

"Not funny Timothy"

"Oh, full name. Never good." He said sitting next to me.

I didn't say anything just sat on my bed looking out my window.

"So, you didn't make it. You're parents found the letter in the trash while we were out last night and they called our parents this morning." Tim said breaking the silence.

Still, I said nothing.

"They also told us about your friend, Carla. How the two of you were best of friends, but then your biological father beat on her, you and your sister. When the authorities showed up, she was already dead… I can't imagine what-"

"She's not my sister." I said.

"What?"

"Rose, she's not my sister. That's Carla's little sister. I made a promise to take care of her, and she's lying in her bed fighting for her life right now." I said as tears ran down my face.

"You couldn't have prevented it."

"No, but I want, I need to help with the bills. Chemotherapy isn't cheap, and she can only hold on for so long."

Tim tried to comfort me but I just pushed him away. After a while he got up and went down stairs.

"They care about you Alex. They can't help if you keep pushing them away." David said walking in and sitting at the edge of my bed.

"I never wanted to come here." I said as the tears still ran down my face.

"If we didn't you wouldn't have met your crazy, insane, psycho of a friend Karyssa, and a guy who seems who seems to know too much as his age, but loves you and not sure how to say it of a friend Timothy."

I thought about all the "good" times Ryssa and I had, and the time or two that Tim helped me with some classes. After kicking myself, I stood up and went down stairs.

"Al!" Ryssa said giving me a hug so tight that I thought I'd pass out.

"Hey." I managed to say.

"Al." Tim said.

"Hi, sorry about- I just-"

"Didn't sleep well? I understand." He said flashing a smile.

"Let's um- hang out. My treat." I said.

"Okay." Tim and Ryssa said as Ryssa darted for the door.

"I'll meet you guys outside, I just need to grab my wallet." I said going up stairs.

As I walk into my now destroyed, looks like a tornado hit – room, I grabbed my wallet, turned around to go downstairs to find Tim behind me as he pulled me into a kiss. When we broke off I said, "Yes."

"Yes? I didn't ask anything."

"From the note you gave me when we got detention from Ryssa's trouble some time back."

"Oh." He said as he gave another kiss.

"My girl's all grown up."

I broke off the kiss and turned to see Ryssa standing in my broken down, shattered all over the floor, doorway.

"I hate you."

"Eh, that's nothing new."

"We left for 5 Guys and then headed out to the mall. The next day, Tim took me out. We saw a couple movies, we had lunch, went for a walk. Then a few weeks later, he left for New York, said that he needed to find a job up there so he could pay for school. I got a letter from the University of Santa Barbara (another college that I applied for) and got accepted for this coming school year. So I slowly started packing up some of my room to be ready for college, put some stuff in storage, blah, blah, blah. And Ryssa… Well, let's just say that'll she'll be bugging my brother for the next 3-4 months.

No, Tim and I aren't dating. We didn't want to deal with the whole long distant relationship thing so, yeah. On the other hand, Mom and Dad are happy that I'll be coming home to visit, Ryssa doesn't hate me, and David… He's going to kill me for leaving him with my best friend. And the worst friendship ever is… Still the worst friendship ever. Can't get any better than that.


	4. Chapter 3

-8 Years Later-  
(Rule #12: Never Date a Co-Worker.)

"Grab your gear we've got a dead marine." Gibbs said as Tony, Tim, and I grabbed our packs and headed to the elevator.

"Shot gun."

"When will she stop, Tim?"

"I may have grown up with her Tony, but that doesn't mean that I when she'll stop."

-Hotel Pool-

Tony started taking pictures of the marine floating in the pool then Tim helped Palmer get the body out and I get to talk to the fiancé. Before I got her attention I realized that she looked like a friend of mine but for some reason I couldn't place a name.

"Are you the fiancé?" I asked.

She wiped her tears and looked at me saying, "Yes, I am."

"We'll figure out who did this. Where were you when this happened?"

"I went back to our room."

"No, not that I could tell but there was this one guy came to talk to him."

"I'm going to need you to come in and talk to a sketch artist Miss…"

"McLennon. Karyssa McLennon."

"Just wait here okay."

She simply nodded.

-NCIS-  
(Rule #10: Never get involved in a case.)

Karyssa McLennon and her fiancé's, Brett Van DeVentor, pictures were on the screen. Tony and Tim were talking about the case but all I could think about was McLennon. _I know her from somewhere… But where._

"Damn I'm an idiot!" I grabbed my phone and started dialing a number as Tony and Tim just looked at each other, "Come on, pick up."

"_Hello?"_

"David? Good you're alive, for once. Where did Ryssa move too?"

"_Virginia, why?"_

"What's here number?" I asked ignoring her question.

"_505-372-5821. Again, why?"_

"Great, thanks. Talk to you soon." I said hanging up the phone as I check McLennon's number to Ryssa's to see that they matched, "How can I've been so stupid? You'd think you'd remember someone who kept getting you into trouble."

"What?" Tony asked.

"That's Ryssa."

"Who?"

"The Devil." Tim said as I shot him a stern look.

"A best friend since I was 7." I said looking at the scene, "My guess is she doesn't know."

"Didn't she leave Washington 2 years ago, after your wreck?" Tim asked.

"It was 3 years, but she did."

"The sketch artist is here." An NCIS agent said.

"I'll take him up the Miss McLennon." Tim said.

"She your best friend left you without even wondering if you were a going to live." Tony asked.

"Yes she did."

Several minutes passed by before Gibbs, Tim and Ryssa walked down the stairs.

"Al." Ryssa said, "I see you're alive."

"I am."

"I'm sorry I left. I really should have stayed." Tim and I looked at each other then back at Ryssa, before I said anything she said, "I've changed since we last saw each other, so don't be surprised."

"Got a call. Let's go." Gibbs said heading toward the elevator.

"We'll find this guy. I promise." I said rushing to the elevator.

"Al-" Gibbs started.

"I know, rule 10."

-5 days later-

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in a hospital bed.

"How do you feel?"

I looked to my right to see Ryssa.

"I'll live. What happened?"

"You were shot."

"That explains why my shoulder feels like it was exploded."

Gibbs walked in and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"What do you remember?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"About this?" I pointed at my shoulder, "Not a bloody damn thing."

All he did was smile and said, "I'll leave the two of you alone for a minute." He left the room closing the door.

"I gotta get out of here." I said getting out of bed and to the closest.

"Al-"

"No, I'm not sitting in a hospital bed just to not get any sleep."

"Then where are you going?"

"Home."

"And then what? Sit at home and not remember what happened? My fiancé is dead and you don't remember anything!"

"Don't do this to me. This is not my fault."

Ryssa just left the room. Gibbs peeked in and said, "Get dressed, you have some catching up to do."


	5. Chapter 4

-NCIS-

"You okay?" Tim asked as he approached my desk.

"Besides the fact I don't remember a bloody damn thing, I'm doing just fine."

"It wouldn't be the first time. Go home, get some rest. There's nothing more you can do here."

"I need to feed my dog anyway."

-My House: A few hours later-

"_**I should kill you."**_

"_**Do it then. I dare you." As a gun shot went off.**_

I jolted from my bed gasping for air as my dog perked her head up and gave a low growl.

"Shh… Just a bad dream." I said petting her.

Wonder, my dog, then left the bed and jogged to the door, and then a knock came.

"Who's up at 3 in the morning?" I got out of bed, grabbed my gun and heading towards the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Tim, "How is he still awake?" I opened the door, putting the gun to my side.

"I didn't mean to wake you but it's important."

"Come on in."

"Hard time sleeping?"

"Get to the point Tim."

"Right." He handing me some pictures and I went through them.

"How long ago were these taken?"

"A few hours."

"Tim, this guy shot me."

-NCIS 8 am-  
(Rule #15: Always work as a team.)

"And you didn't call right away why?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm a big fan of sleep, and I had to be sure."

"At least you can remember this. But how long are we going to have to wait for you to remember what happened 3 years ago?" Tony asked as Gibbs slapped him across the back of his head as his phone rang.

"Yeah, Abs? On my way. Tim you're with me."

As the elevator doors closed I went to Tim's desk and started typing on the computer.

"Alex-"

"Stop reminding me of the rules. No one's telling me what's been found, now unless you're going to tell me what that is, leave me alone."

"Well, tell me something we don't know. Tell me why your brother shot you?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"_**Why'd you do it, David? How could you?"**_

"_**I did it for you, for her! He didn't deserve her."**_

"_**Why!"**_

"_**So she wouldn't become the wife of a drug lord! You of all people should know that, after what happened to you-"**_

"_**Enough."**_

"Al?"

I let out a heavy breath, "I remember what happened. And trust me," I turned around to see Tim and Gibbs, "It's not pretty."


	6. Chapter 5

(Rule #38: Your case, your lead.)

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Why is Ryssa here, she doesn't even know how to handle a gun." Tony said.

"No, she does and he knows you, Gibbs and I he'll figure something's up."

"You're sure this is going to work? How do you know he'll believe us?" Tim asked.

"I don't."

"What do you mean by that?" Gibbs asked.

"My brother and I may have gotten along but we haven't had a real conversation in years. Guess that's what happens I'm in a coma for 3 years."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm ready. How about you TImGee?" Ryssa said.

"TimGee? Why didn't I come up with that one" Tony said grabbing his gear.

"Thanks Ryssa." Tim said.

"Be nice, it's going to be a long weekend." I said.

(Rule #7: Always be specific when you lie.)

"_Remember the plan. Don't shoot if at all possible." I said speaking into the mic._

"Got it." Ryssa and Tim said.

Tim and Ryssa approached the door and knocked.

"Who's there?" Said a voice from the other side.

"Friends of Alex." Tim said.

The door opened and Tim and Ryssa walked in.

"What's up?" David asked.

"Alex was shot a few days ago." Tim said.

"Is she okay?"

"She slipped into a coma." Ryssa said.

"That seems to be her luck. Now what's the real reason you're here?"

"We have some questions."

"I'm all ears."

-Hours later: back at NCIS-

"His alibi checks out. David didn't shoot you Al." Tim said hanging up the phone.

"Then we're missing something." I said.

"Missing what, Al? We went through the same files at least three times we would have found something by now."

"Then look harder."

"You two sound like you're married." Gibbs said walking in.

"David's alibi checks out Gibbs, and Al thinks we're missing something."

"Like what?" Gibbs asked looking at me.

"I-I don't know."

"Move on, find another lead." He told Tim, "Have Tony help you, and Al, go home you're off the case."

"But-"

"No."

I grabbed my jacket and left for the elevator, as Tim slipped in before it closed.

"You okay?" He asked stalling the elevator.

"No I'm not, I'm tired of not knowing what happened. I don't want another cold case on my hands."

"Al-"

"Tim don't."

"What happened between us?"

"I don't have time for this." I said as Tim pushed me into a corner, "Stop. I'm putting myself in a position where I might lose you. You chose this job and so did I, we are nothing more than business partners."

(Rule #40: If it seems like someone is out to get you, they are. Rule #3: Never be unreachable.)

I woke up to a knock (more like banging) on my door. I went to open the door to see Tim.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay, you weren't answering your cell." He said walking in.

"What's did you find?"

"The same guy who shot you called. Said you were his next target and he won't stop until you're dead. You weren't answering your cell and Gibbs sent me over to check on you." He said pulling out his cell, to let Gibbs know that I was okay.

"I'll put some coffee on." I said walking into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 6

_**OMG, sorry I haven't been updating like I should. I had a writer's block and on top of things I was finishing up school. Here's chapter 6!**_

-Next morning-

"I have to go. Got another body and I'm needed. You have your gun close by right?" Tim asked walking into my bed room.

"Yeah, go. I'll be okay." I told Tim.

"I called Ryssa and she said that she'll be over in a few."

"Really? I have a gun, and you call my friend to come and take care of me?"

"Well-"

"Just go. I'll be fine."

-Several hours later-

"Tim?" Ryssa called walking into the NCIS building and over to his desk.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you as Alex's place?"

"Her place was broken into. I had some things I needed to pick up and when I got back the door was open and you weren't picking up your cell." Ryssa said almost in tears.

-?-

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You'll know soon enough, but for now just relax. No one's going to hurt you, yet."

"Who are you?"

"An old friend."

"I have many."

"Of course, oh, I hope you said goodbye to your brother when you had the chance."

"You killed David?"

"No yet, but I will."

-NCIS-  
(Rule #4: The best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself. Second best, tell one other person. There is no third best.)

"This can't be right." Tim said as he read something off the computer.

"What?" Ryssa asked looking over his shoulder.

"Did you know?"

"No."

"That's why she won't talk about her sister. "

"She trusted us, right?"

"Yeah, she does but would you want to tell anyone this if you were in her shoes?"

-?-

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You never finished what you started."

"Hunter, we have a problem?"

_Hunter…_

"What is it?" Hunter responded.

"David, he's um, gone."

"Idiot! Don't think for a second you're as lucky as your brother." Hunter said slamming the door.

-NCIS-

"How long do you think it took Al to get over it." Ryssa asked Tim.

"I haven't a slightest idea."

"Tim, David's here." Tony said as they both walked out of the elevator.

"What do you know about Al's past?"

"We need to clear up on a few details. Let's talk upstairs." Tim said, "Tony, you might want to come too."

-?-

"That's enough for now. Don't want to kill her, yet. I still need her."


	8. Chapter 7

-NCIS-

"Do you remember where?" Tim asked.

"A warehouse… By the… I can navigate us there."

"Let's go." Gibbs said.

-?-

"How do you feel?" Hunter asked.

"What did you do to me?"

"Gave you what you wanted the first time. Drugs." He said putting some more in my face.

-3 days later-

"Do you think she'd tell us if she could go back?" Ryssa asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm going to try and call her parents again."

"Ok."

"Tim, you didn't have a choice okay? She'll pull through this."

-3 day ago-

Gibbs and his team walked into the warehouse, David was left in the car. Hunter was waiting for them with me at gun point and as a human shield

"Let her go." Tim shouted out.

"Why should I? I'm as good as dead anyway."

"The only way we're going to kill you is if we have to and by the looks of it I can't get to you without hitting Alex."

"This is true." Hunter said pushing me out in front of him and shot me twice in the back.

Gibbs raised his gun and shot Hunter.

-Hospital-

"Is she okay? When will she wake up? What happened?"

"I don't know."

"What?" I said in confusion as I sat up bed.

"Alex!" Someone said as they hugged me.

Once that person pulled back I realized it was Rose, "Rose."

"How do you feel?"

I looked over to see my parents next to me but no Tim.

"What happened?"

"A drug over dose. Which we'll talk about later young lady." Dad said.

"Drug over… It was just a dream."

"What are you talking about?" Rose said.

"Nothing."

-8 years later-  
-Graduation Party-

"I'm waiting for the University of New York letter." Tim said

"Why New York?" Rose asked.

"The programs are great and had the classes that I need. Where do you plan on going of High School?"

"Santa Barbara University."

"Where Al's going?"

"Yep."

"I see the two of you are getting along." I said walking up.

"We are." Tim said.

"Can I borrow your truck tomorrow?"

"Why?" I asked not wanting to know the answer.

"John's coming tomorrow."

"No!"

"Please!"

"Do I need to remind you what he tried to do to my truck last time?"

"No."

"Good."

"What did he try to do?" Tim asked.

"He tried to sell it. He said that a truck is a guy's car not a girls toy."

"Oh, I'm not even going to try to ask what did you do to him?" He asked.

"Are you asking or is that you way of not asking?"

"I'm asking."

"You'd be a horrible agent."

"Maybe, so what'd you-"

"She tried to run him over with David's car!" Rose exclaimed.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." Tim said, "But where is Ryssa?"

"I don't know, she was supposed to be her by now."

"HI!"

"Geezes." I said jumping 50 feet.

"Ryssa you are the only one who can do that." Tim said.

"I know. It's a talent."

"It's about time you showed up. Where have you been?"

"Traffic."

"Liar. Do I even want to know?"

"No but you will right about now."

"ALEX!" David yelled.

"What?" I sighed.

"Where is that lunatic friend of yours?"

"Why? What'd she do?"

"She repainted my car, that's why."

"Really Ryssa!"

"What? It'll come off."

"Not according to the spray can." David said tossing the can to me.

"So?" Ryssa said hiding behind me.'

"You're paying for the new paint job." He said and then walked away.

"And you said that I could never fool your family."

"Ryssa you spray painted his car and left the can there."

"I put the can to make him think that I spray painted it."

"If you didn't spray paint the car than what did you do to it?"

"Something that called for a lot of money, time, and a place to hide, it'll come off next time it rains or when he washed it, whichever comes first."

"Oh great."

After the party was over and everyone left, I went upstairs to my room and pulled out a notebook Ryssa had left me a while back and read what she had written in it:

Al,

We've been friends for a while now. It's a good thing that we're being separated; we're branching out, and… You know what? Screw this crap (pardon my French). This sucks. You better be miserable in the great N.Y., because let me tell you, I'll be miserable here, and you know I love this place more than I could love anywhere else in this world, keep the notebook. This is, after all, your best friend (You can live without TimGee, me? Not so much).

Luverly Luv,

Ryssa

The year she gave me that notebook we were supposed to be moving to New York but once my dad realized how much his family loved it here we stayed.

Well… Talk about worst friendship ever right? I don't know if I could really live without my WFE (Worst Friend Ever) Ryssa. Or even her without me… What would this town be like if I didn't come here and become friends with Ryssa? I think that is another dream for another time.


	9. Epilogue

_**This would be the epilogue to what my WFE has written. Enjoy.**_

I smiled and closed the book gently, a smile on my face. My memories brought tears to my eyes, as I looked down at the diary in my hands.

Oh gosh, being prego has made me all weepy. 'Yeah, I'm pregnant. 5 months.' I'm fat and ugly and emotional. I'm like… wait that's a joke. She'd kill me if she knew I said that.

'Speaking of my best (worst) friend, I just heard my front door slam.' That's when I heard it.

"Karyssa Aline McLennon-Strong! Where is my diary?" Oh right, that diary? Wasn't mine. I was- "Ryssa, I know you have it." –Al's.

I smiled at her innocently as she threw herself through the doorway into my living room. "Al, what's wrong?"

"Don't give me that, Ryssa." Al covered her laugh with a cough, "You know what you did."

Just then, my husband walked in the door.

"What did you do psycho?" I just smiled as he wrapped his around me.

"What makes you think I did anything? Maybe your husband decided to find out what you were thing all those years ago."

"Anyway!" I cut Al off before she could retort, "You need to help me get ready for the party! Where's TimGee? Tony and Ziva won't be here for another hour, and my uncle is going to be here even later than that, so Ray will be the one here when the party's actually supposed to start." Al stared at me.

"Ray's coming?"

"Yeah, bringing his newest girlfriend, too."

"Thanks, Ryssa. You know your brother and I don't get along. Fine, I'll help you. Also Tim's right behind you."

I spun around and glared dangerously at my oldest friend, and the husband of my bestie, Timothy McGee.

"Hey, Ryss."

"Don't 'Hey Ryss,' me, mister. Help me clean up."

-3 hours later-  
-At the party-

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped into my ouse, and everyone stopped what they were doing. Then, "Uncle Jeth! How ya been?"

Everyone stared at my brother; then Tony looked at me, shock written on his face.

"Uncle? Karyssa? What's going on?"

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

I stood on my balcony, overlooking the woods behind my home. I head the door slide open behind me, but I didn't turn around. I already knew who it was.

"Hey, babe." David wrapped his arms around me, his chin rested on my head. "I saw you sneak out. My sister's worried. She said you seem down lately I told her, as your husband, you would think I might have already realized that."

"I just- I guess it's the pregnancy. I mean, what if the baby turns out mess up, and it'll all be my fault."

"Shhhh. There is no way any child of yours will be messed up." That didn't reassure me.

"But what if he is?"

"Then we'll work through it." I leaned back against him. After everything we had gone through, all had become right in the world.

"Karys?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're not cheating on me with Al, 'cause I'm still not convinced you two aren't a thing."

_And whatever happened next, no one knows, but we did hear David yell "I take that BACK!" ~AlexS._

**_Sorry for the long wait! I had this all written in a notebook and then it just disappeared on me, but as you can see I found it. :) I hope you all liked it!_**


End file.
